Wallflower
by AGodCompex
Summary: AU. Modern Times/No Magic. After being uprooted from a comfortable life in London, Hermione finds herself struggling to repress feelings for her new friend's older brother. Fremione, High School AU, Slight Ginny/Dean. Later Ginny/Harry. Rated M for suggestive language and sexual situations.
1. Wallflower

I stared into the red solo cup I held in my hands entranced with the way the strobing lights of the living room reflected off the whiskey. The music was pulsing throughout the house and the floor was vibrating with all the jumping and excitement from the living room that had turned into an impromptu dance floor. I could feel my heart beating in time with the bass of the EDM track blasting from the speakers. It was easy for me to forget, in that moment, that I was in a new town, in a new school, in a new home.

My parents had opened their own dentistry in Bristol, 120 miles away from my friends and life in London. We had lived 16 years in a small suburb with a two-car garage and packed it all up in one day to move to a cramped apartment with terrible Wi-Fi. I had spent the summer cooped up in my room devoting myself to my books and cuddling up with my orange Persian, Crookshanks. I only left the apartment to occasionally eat out at a restaurant or to go grocery shopping.

School had crept up fast, and before I knew it my mother was fussing about back to school shopping and lectures about "putting myself out there and making new friends." I missed my best friend, Harry, who I skyped every Friday, and I missed the small park behind my old house that I used to play hide and seek in and tag with my friends when I was younger. I missed the quaint bookshop near my old school that carried books that smelled like dust and the elderly woman that owned the shop who served me tea while I curled up in an old armchair reading in the dim yellow light of the chandelier.

It was already the first week of school and I had never felt so alone, even surrounded by so many people. The principal, Ms. McGonagall, had assigned Ginny Weasley, captain of the girls' lacrosse team, to show me around and make sure I had somebody to sit by at lunch. My day ended with an invitation to a house party and the memory of an awkward lunch experience where I ate quietly next to Ginny, Lavender, and Padma and listened to how they lost their virginities.

"You'll make friends there," my mother had said. "I met some of my best friends at parties. You can't spend your whole life locked in your room." I instantly regretted telling my parents about the party. They went as far as to drop me off, telling me to have fun and make questionable choices.

Ginny had waved at me when we locked eyes, but didn't wander over the wall I was leaning against. She was dancing with a boy named Dean, who held onto Ginny's hips and was grinding against her inner thigh. A boy named Neville had attempted small talk with me when I first arrived, but he was further down the hall chatting with my Chemistry lab partner, Luna.

It was nearing one in the morning and the only thing I had accomplished was taking a few sips of bitter tasting alcohol and resisting the urge to pee in fear of encountering one of the many couples that were using the bathroom for quick sex. I checked my phone for hundredth time, hoping for a message from my father saying it was time to come home, but there was no message, and my mother had made it clear I had to be at the party until at least 2:30.

I pushed up from against the wall and wandered down the hall leisurely as I looked at photographs. The house belonged to the parents of a boy named Draco, a posh twat that played rugby and bragged about his material wealth. The wall was full of family portraits and school pictures throughout Draco's youth. A school picture from the sixth grade showed a white blond angel with a missing tooth on the left side of his smile, but the next year's photo was of a stone-cold boy glaring into the camera lens. I vaguely wondered what had changed that summer, but was interrupted by a violent shove that caused me to fall forwards to the ground and spill my drink. Draco's entourage member #1, a girl with an upturned nose and long dark hair, smirked as she pulled a trashed Draco down the hall into what I assumed was a bedroom.

Neville handed his drink to Luna and rushed to help me up. "I swear I didn't notice you were falling," he slurred. "I would've caught you if I noticed."

"It's fine Neville, I must've tripped." I said lamely before I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

I decided against using the loo due to the presence of a red headed boy passed out in the tub and instead splashed cool water on my face. My white shirt was soaked exposing my black bra and the few small freckles on my chest. The counter was littered with cocaine residue and condom wrappers and there was writing on the mirror with maroon lipstick that read "Lavender takes it two at a time" and a couple of crude drawings of penises.

The whiskey on my shirt was turning the stark white fabric into a light brownish stain. I grabbed the hand towel and dampened it under the tap before removing my shirt to rub out the liquor before it became permanent. When I put the shirt back on the area of see-through cloth had spread and the entirety of my chest was visible from my naval to the straps of my bra. I stared at my reflection, marred by the harsh lines of a shaft, and mustered up the courage to walk out of the house to the street where I could call my father. I peered out of the bathroom into an empty hall. The music was still ear-splitting and a flutter of commotion could be distinguished from the electronic beats with some notes of drunken yelling and the shattering of glass bottle onto wooden floors.

I wandered into the living room where Ginny was still dancing and a pair of boys were fighting. A broken bottle of vodka laid beneath the face of a boy with red hair, the dirty blond with the crooked nose was struggling to continue beating on the boy on the floor, but a group of Rugby boys were pulling him up and attempting to restrain him.

"Not a party without a fight, huh?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see a rangy orange-headed boy with a pale skin and a scattering of freckles over his face and neck. He looked at me with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as his lips curved into an amused smirk. "Looking to get ravaged tonight? That's a lovely bra you've got. Very 'elderly-woman chic'."

I blushed so hard I could feel the embarrassment burn down my neck into my chest. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shoved past drunken teens towards the front door. Boys cat-called and whistled at me. My eyes burned with rogue tears. I felt a tug on my wrist and was pulled backwards.

I turned around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash and slapped the assailant with a crack I almost heard over the music. His cheek flushed red and he seemed to not notice my violent reaction as he unzipped his jacket and stripped it off.

"If you're going outside, you should cover up," he handed me his jacket with a smile. "You shouldn't let anyone see that beautiful chest but me." He winked and walked away, leaving me with a quickened pulse and the touch of soft leather in my hand.

I replayed the moment outside as I waited for my father to pick me up. I remembered the sparkle in his crystalline eyes and the warmth of his hand against the skin of my wrist. I blushed thinking about the wink and my reaction to it. My heart wasn't beating faster because of the wink. It was the adrenaline. It wasn't the wink at all.


	2. To-Do

"Did you have fun at the party?" my father asked. "I could hear the music from down the street. It's a wonder the neighbors didn't complain."

I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was consumed.

The jacket smelled clean, like citrus and the scent of the air when it's about to rain, with a note of sweat and salt. It smelled like hugging your bear close to your chest before you fall asleep or re-reading your favorite book: comforting and nostalgic.

"Did you make any friends?" his voice lingered in the air like a foul smell and turned my stomach into knots. I hugged the jacket closer to my body and grimaced as my shirt plastered onto my skin.

"I spilled whiskey on my shirt and flashed the entire party my bra." Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

"Oh," he swallowed, "That's good too, I suppose."

I all about ran to my room with a slam of the car door and sighed. I shrugged off the jacket and hung it on the back of my computer chair. Music was still playing softly throughout my room from when I was doing my coursework earlier in the day and I relaxed to the soft melody that contrasted the harsh dance music I was subjected to.

I wandered to the restroom for a shower to wash the night away. I stood under the spray and felt my curls unravel and straighten down my back from the weight of the water. I pressed my head to the tile of the wall and thought about the ginger boy from the party.

His voice was like cream, smooth and sweet, and his skin was soft as silk against my own. He had given me his jacket to cover up. He knew I was embarrassed and he didn't take advantage of the fact like I had thought he would. "He said I had a beautiful chest," I whispered, touching the skin of my breasts. I remembered the way his lips mouthed the words, with a smile at the end that reached his eyes, those bright blue eyes. Then there was the wink. He had flirted with me.

There had been boys before that flirted with me of course, but I was always too engrossed with school to pay attention to boys. There had never been a boy that consumed my thoughts.

I washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower. I wiped away the steam on the mirror and sighed at my reflection. Same brown eyes, same brown hair, same couple of zits on the edge of my hairline and chin. There was nothing special about me. He couldn't have flirted with me. I'm too ordinary.

I ran product through my hair and returned to my room. The jacket still hung on the chair. It seemed to be staring at me, begging me to run my hand along the soft leather or inhale the scent of boy once more.

I dressed into my pajamas and turned off the lights. I could see the outline of the jacket even in the dark, and I battled my inner creep for the strength to resist the urge to wear it to surround me in his scent while I slept.

When I woke, it was close to seven in the morning. I could taste the sour of morning breath and mentally prepared myself for the day. It was Sunday, so I didn't have school, but that meant that there was no distraction from the boy. I looked at the jacket, half expecting the previous night to have been a dream. I would have to return it eventually.

In the restroom I thought about how I could give the jacket back while I brushed my teeth. _I could ask around about him, find out who he is_ , I thought, but I didn't know anybody and I wouldn't know who to ask.

When I got back to my room I pulled out a piece of paper and began a new to-do list. One, find out more about the boy from the party, maybe start with a name and his age. Two, gather the courage to walk up to him, thank him for the jacket, and return it, preferably without running away like a coward. I was already regretting taking the jacket; I shouldn't have taken it. _Come on Hermione, where's your courage?_ I sighed. Three, make a friend or two so I have other things to do on the weekends besides think about boys.

I had a whole day to prepare for seeing the boy. I had a whole day to think about what I was going to say and not make a fool of myself.

"Hermione, breakfast time," my mother sang. "Come down here before I drag you out of bed."

The next day came too fast. After eating and lounging around the living room reading ahead in my History and Chemistry textbooks, I successfully kept myself busy enough to not think about the boy. Maybe I thought of him a little. Maybe I wondered if he read ahead in textbooks. I wondered if he made good grades, but then I remembered that mischievous look in his eye and concluded that he was a trouble maker. The good girls always fall for the trouble maker in my romance novels. And maybe I read some trashy romance novels too, for research purposes of course.

I vowed to be like the heroines in the books that took the men by the collar of their shirt and kissed them long and hard and got what they wanted. Then I got to school and saw party boy talking to a skater boy in the parking lot and ran so fast to class that I couldn't tell if my heart was pounding from the running or from seeing his face.

I had already mucked up the 'don't run away like a coward' part of my list. Bugger.

The jacket was burning a hole in my bag. I could feel people's stares at my bag, which was bulging from the space the jacket took up.

I got to lunch and saw Ginny waving me over to her and her friends. Lavender was applying pink tinted lip gloss to her thin lips and Padma was gushing to Lavender about something, gesturing wildly with her arms.

Ginny moved over so I could sit next to her and stuffed her face full of sandwich. "So, did you enjoy the party last night? I saw you up against the wall." Ginny swallowed her food down with a few gulps of cola.

"I had an alright time I suppose," I said, taking out my own lunch, "Did you have fun?"

"Dean and I danced all night until my brothers decided it was time to leave, they were my ride and mum told me I wasn't allowed to be out by myself," She looked around and then whispered to me, "They think I might have sex." I couldn't help but smile at the cheesy wink Ginny threw at me and took a bite of salad.

"You meet anyone? Any cute boys?" Lavender asked me. Padma looked over at me and smiled, waiting for a response.

"I…I," I stuttered, "I spilled something on my shirt and a boy gave me his jacket to cover up." I blushed remembering for the hundredth time since the incident how warm the jacket was against my bare arms. Warmth that had come from his body.

"Was he cute?" Lavender gushed.

"Of course he was cute, look at her blush," Padma teased. Ginny was silent and took another bite of her sandwich, a knowing smirk on her face.

"What did he look like?" Lavender asked.

"Um, he was tall," I started, Lavender and Padma leaned in, "he had freckles and red hair."

"Red hair, the only red headed kids at school are the Weasleys," Lavender interrupted, looking over at Ginny.

"It must've been one of Ginny's brothers, there's a whole lot of them. They multiply like rabbits." Padma said.

"Do you know which one it was Gin?" Lavender asked, "Any of them missing jackets?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, mouthful of food. She looked at me with sly smile, "Fred."


	3. The Sleepover

I reeled in the information Ginny had given me about Fred. 18, held back a year, Year 11 just like me, twin brother to George who had also been held back, and apparently, the biggest womanizer the school has ever seen. I had tried giving Ginny the jacket, too afraid of embarrassing myself in front of Fred, but she shook her head and told me to 'woman up'. All throughout Chemistry I day dreamed about what would happen if I found the courage to give the jacket back to Fred.

I would thank him and he would say "No problem," then he would kiss me and push me up against the wall and have his way with me.

Luna nudged me a couple of times to bring me out of my daze. I blushed every time and scolded myself for not taking notes.

I searched all my classes for him, hoping I had missed him the first week of school and that he would take a seat next to my desk and smile at me with that crooked smile of his. I looked for him through the halls, and outside in the courtyard, and while I walked outside the school gates towards my father's car.

Ginny had convinced me to sleepover at her house afterschool on Friday. "You'll be able to give him his jacket if you haven't already, it will be great," she was foaming at the mouth with excitement. "We'll do makeovers and parade around the house in our skimpy little nightgowns, that way Fred won't be able to control himself!"

I didn't tell her that I didn't own a nightgown, or that I didn't wear makeup, or that my heart was already beating so fast and hard at the mere thought of being in the same house as Fred, that I would surely have a heart attack if I had to actually form words to speak to him with. I just passively agreed that I would go to her house and prayed to Merlin to give me strength.

I had seen Fred, or was it George, a few times here and there during the week. The first sighting was in the cafeteria where he was mixing together several of his friend's drinks (including coke, water, apple juice, coffee, and tea, not that I was watching enough to notice) together and daring the younger years to taste it. Then I saw him reading a book of poetry in the library, but the librarian smacked him in the back of the head and confiscated a magazine he was hiding in the book that looked an awful lot like pornography. I decided that library Fred must've been George, because the Fred I imagined wasn't lewd.

I found out that he and George were on the boy's lacrosse team and I had their practice schedule in my bag courtesy of Ginny. I hadn't found the courage to watch them practice yet, but Ginny assured me that we could go to their game the following weekend together.

Friday came too soon and Ginny's older brother Percy patiently waited outside my apartment while Ginny rummaged through my clothes to find something 'acceptable' for me to wear at her house. Her comments ranged from "Wow, Fred will ravage you in this low-cut blouse, I didn't know you owned something this scandalous Hermione," to "What is this garbage? What are you? An elderly woman or a 16-year-old goddess?"

After thirty minutes of Ginny packing me an overnight bag, we finally made our way back to the car. It was a fifteen-minute drive to the Weasley house and my stomach churned with anxiety while Ginny and Percy made conversation without me.

The Weasley house was not by any means large, and you wouldn't believe that nine people could live there. "I'm the only girl, so I get my own room. You wouldn't believe how jealous my brothers are," Ginny told me while we climbed up the stairs to the front door. Percy drove off to visit his girlfriend with a small wave goodbye.

The door was unlocked and I took in the entryway while Ginny announced our arrival. There were framed photos and scribbles of artwork decorating the walls and a heat in the air that was welcoming. Ginny pulled me up the staircase towards her room and pointed out the doors on either side of us, "That's Ron and Percy's Room," she said pointing at a door with weathered white paint, "and that's Bill and Charlie's Room," there was music playing softly behind the closed door, "and that's the Twin's room," Ginny concluded, pointing towards the door across from hers with a sign that read 'enter at your own risk. "I wouldn't go in there unless you want a bucket of paint dumped on your head," Ginny shuddered and then ushered me into her room.

Ginny's room was bold and primary, just like her personality. The walls were colored red and blue and there were trophies lining her bookshelf and dresser for different sports. She had a twin bed with Wonder Women sheets and a worn stuffed bear lounging on the pillow. "I like your room," I said lamely, wishing I had said something more original.

"Thanks Hermione, but let's talk business." She pulled me onto her bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "If you want to sleep with my brother you have to play hard to get." It was so cliché.

"I don't want to sleep with your brother, Gin. I just want to return his bloody jacket and get back to normal."

"You'll have to be just the right level of seductress, but play the innocent virgin all the while. It'll drive him crazy." I sighed as Ginny reached for a journal and plan. I didn't bother telling Ginny that I didn't have to play the virgin, I was already perfect for the role. "You need a gimmick, like Jesus, or you're waiting for 'the one'."

" _Jesus_? Ginny, I don't follow you. I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover? Not a lets-talk-about-boys-all-night-over."

"You know, like 'Saving myself for marriage' bible loving Jesus gimmick. It drives boys mad, they take it as a challenge," Ginny smiled wide, "and sleepovers _are_ for talking about boys."

Ginny spent the better part of an hour describing to me how to get into her brother's pants and the next half hour getting me ready to have dinner with her family. After applying some makeup and dressing me in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee, we made our way down to the dining room.

I hadn't been around the bottom level of the house and I used the unfamiliar surroundings as a distraction from the red headed twins sitting at the table with their heads together over a notebook. The Kitchen was larger than I expected and there was a woman rushing back and forth from the island counter to the stove and oven preparing dinner. Through the hall I could see the living room with a modest sized television and a matching set of loveseats and a sofa.

Ginny winked at me and pushed me into the empty seat next to one of the twins while sitting on the other side of me so I could not escape. I didn't know if I was relieved or upset that neither Fred or George looked up to greet me. Part of me was rejoiced I wouldn't forget how to breathe if they tried to speak to me, but the other part of me was self-conscious and thought that they were ignoring me because they thought of me as just some little friend of their sister's.

Ginny began to ask her mother about her day and I strained my ears to eavesdrop on the hushed conversation the twins were sharing with each other. I heard small things like 'Lee' and 'Angelina' but I couldn't make sense of it. Suddenly I felt hot breath against my neck and turned to see a wicked smile and dangerous eyes centimeters from my face. I knew instantly (or hoped) that I was sitting next to George. His eyes scanned my face and body and I burned under his gaze. "I've never seen you here before, kitten."

He nudged Fred and I felt the flush under my skin burn down to my chest. _"You shouldn't let anyone see that beautiful chest but me."_ I cleared my throat and composed myself. Fred and George shared a curious smile and both looked amused as they waited for my response. "That would be because I've never been here, George," George's eyebrows furrowed and Fred smiled wider. "If you could move back that would be great, you smell as though you haven't showered in days." I mentally high-fived myself for not choking and turned my attention to Ginny, who giggled and stuck her tongue out childishly at George. I felt Fred's laugh penetrate my chest and constrict around my heart, making it hard to breathe.

Dinner was shockingly easy. Ginny's parents, Molly and Arthur, asked me questions about school and London, keeping my mind off the boy sitting less than three feet away from me. Percy hadn't returned for dinner and Bill and Charlie took their food up to their rooms, claiming they had to catch up on Game of Thrones. I quickly made friends with Ron, who I recognized from a couple of my classes, and every once in a while, had to ignore George's attempts to get under my skin (breathing down my neck, poking me in the side, reaching his arm across my plate to get the salt and thus assaulting my nostrils with his un-showered-after-lacrosse-practice-sweaty musk). Fred was quiet and only spoke when Molly asked him about school or if the twins had got in trouble (they both plead that they hadn't, but Molly didn't look convinced).

After dinner Ginny and I took to the living room where she insisted we watch one of her favorite movies, The Little Mermaid. I had to control my breathing to keep from laughing too hard and throwing up when Ginny started scream-singing _Under the Sea_ , insisting that she put on her best Jamaican accent.

Late in the night, after binge watching several episodes of Carnivale, Ginny fell asleep on the couch and left me alone to get ready for bed. I walked up the stairs to her room to retrieve my pajamas (The short shorts I only wore in the summer and a tank top that was a size too small for me that Ginny insisted Fred would love) and changed quickly. In the bathroom beside Ginny's room I heard the shower running and sighed knowing I would have to wait until they were done before I could get in there and wash my face.

When the water turned off my heart started thumping. I wondered if it was Fred in the shower. I thought about pretending I didn't know someone was in there and walking in. If it was Fred, would I see him naked? Or would he already have a towel around his waist? Or what if it wasn't Fred. What if it was Ron? _What if it was George?_ I shuddered the thought away and went into the hallway until I was standing outside the door.

I looked around and saw that the twin's door was slightly ajar. I took a deep breath and mustered up my courage and knocked softly on the door. For a brief period of time there was no answer and my body went into flight mode and begged me to run downstairs and forget about washing my face. Before I could run, the door opened, and Fred (or maybe it was George) stood wearing red plaid pajama trousers and a worn black t-shirt. He had a toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth and toothpaste foaming at the corners of his lips. I wanted to wipe his mouth clean with my thumb and kiss him. He would taste like spearmint.

He didn't say anything, he just stepped aside and gestured for me to enter. In that moment, I knew for sure he was Fred. I had a feeling George would take any chance he got to make jokes at me. He took his place at the sink and continued brushing his teeth after closing the bathroom door, trapping the steam and heat in the bathroom. He stepped aside just enough for me to use the tap and I stood dangerously close to him while I wiped the makeup off my face with Ginny's makeup remover.

When he spat into the sink I thought about kissing him again, I wondered what his saliva would taste like. I had never kissed a boy before, I had always been grossed out by the idea of sharing spit with someone, but at that moment I had half a mind not to ask him to spit into my mouth. I flushed the thoughts out of my brain and was suddenly aware of how close he was to me.

I could feel the heat coming off his body and soaking into my skin. When he reached for the mouthwash his arm brushed against mine. He mumbled a soft 'sorry' and my heart started dancing in my chest. That was the first time he'd spoken to me since the party.

"It's okay," I said. How original.

"Do you need a toothbrush? I'm sure we have a spare somewhere," Fred opened drawers in the sink cabinet and began to sift through them. I didn't have the heart to tell him I had a toothbrush in my bag. I wanted him to find one so that he could hand it to me and his hand would touch my hand. I wanted to feel the electricity.

He still had toothpaste in the corner of his mouth when he set the toothbrush in its plastic box on the counter in front of me. I didn't show the disappointment I felt when I couldn't accidentally touch his skin. Instead of saying thanks I reached up to point to my mouth in the same place he had white foam. He smiled softly and wiped his mouth on his hand. I wished it was my hand he was wiping his face on.

He began to leave the room and I stood in shock hoping to find something to say that would keep him in the room with me. Once he crossed the threshold of his room he was in George's land and I wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore. I reached out to grab his wrist lightly and he turned to look at me. I blushed under his gaze and dropped my hand to my side.

"I have your jacket in my bag, I haven't had a chance to return it to you." I said, staring at the place on his wrist I had touched him, hoping to see a mark that would claim him as my own. I looked up to see the confusion in his eyes and briefly wondered if the moment I had spent in the bathroom had been with George, not Fred. Then his eyes went wide and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"If I had known you were Gin's friend I wouldn't have picked on you so hard," He said. I pretended that I wasn't hurt that he said 'picked on' and not 'flirted with'.

"I find it very hard to believe that," I said.

"If you intend to keep exposing yourself to the world like that," he gestured to my top and as quickly as his eyes followed he suddenly was interested with the hem of his trousers (a gesture that I dare to admit made me quite excited as he tugged on the hem exposing a soft trail of red hair), "then you should keep it."

Fred left me lost for words in the bathroom. I watched the steam follow Fred out, escaping into the hallway. I silently praised Ginny for dressing me so provocatively. I would never admit it to her in person, but it gave me great joy to know that Fred was once again staring at my chest.


	4. The Morning After

**FPOV**

"What's Ginny's friend's name?" I asked George as I entered our shared room. George sat on his bed on his side of the room with his eyes downcast towards his phone.

"Why do you want to know?" George looked up at me with a Cheshire cat's smile, "Doth thou have a crush on our dear sister's kitten?" George began to furiously text on his phone and I felt the blush creep up my neck into my cheeks.

"I do not have a crush on her, I just wanted to," I paused. I hadn't thought it through. "I just wanted to spread a harmless rumor about her." I shrugged. "I can't do that without a name."

"Freddy's got a crush, how sweet." George made a gagging sound and moved past me to get to the bathroom to shower. "I hope you don't mind I told the crew in group chat."

I watched him disappear into the hall and slip past Ginny's friend who had just exited the bathroom. She stood in those skimpy little 'pajamas' and grimaced as George ruffled her hair and slammed the door shut behind him. I heard my phone blow up from texts in the group chat, probably Angelina and Lee begging for details on a crush I wasn't sure existed.

I watched Ginny's friend space out in the hall, eyes staring at the bathroom door. I travelled down her face to her collarbones, dainty and pronounced, and to her chest, just as small and delicate, and to her narrow hips and long legs. She was nothing like the type of girls I thought about in the shower or the girls in the magazines under my mattress. She didn't have the large breasts or the exaggerated hourglass figure, but I couldn't get her touch out of my mind.

I reached my fingers to my inner wrist her small hand had wrapped around. I hadn't recognized her from the party, then again, I hadn't paid much attention to her face when her chest was exposed.

I stared longer at her face, absorbing the way her hair framed her face in soft curls and how her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks. She turned to me and met my stare. The tension was palpable and I could feel it curling inside my stomach, settling somewhere between reluctance and lust. I walked towards the door and slammed it shut, leaning my forehead against the wood.

My breath was ragged and my mind was clouded with thoughts of the girl on the other side of the door. A girl I didn't even know the name of. When I heard her walk down the stairs into the living room I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the sixty or so texts from my friends dying to know about the mystery girl; then I saw it.

GW: Freddy's got a crush on some little kitten named Hermione, poor bloke's fallen hard.

I watched the ceiling fan turn as I repeated her name in my mind. Hermione. Hermione. _Hermione._

 **HPOV**

I wandered back down the stairs, heart heavy. He had slammed the door. _Stupid Hermione, you shouldn't have stared. Now what's he going to think of you?_

I sighed, wondering how I've stooped so low as to being consumed by a boy. I should've been studying, or reading, or studying. Hermione Granger never let boys overrun her thoughts. But then there was the little speckle of hope that maybe Fred liked me, too, but that was ridiculous. Ginny told me he was a womanizer; he could have his pick of the school.

Ginny was snoring when I sat on the couch next to her sprawled out body. It was getting late and I could feel the heavy drowsiness lulling me to curl up next to Ginny and sleep, but my mind was restless.

I thought some more about Fred. I thought about his wrist where I touched him in the bathroom. It was soft, softer than I thought a boy could feel. I thought about his mouth, and his tongue, and his saliva. I thought about his hands and how they had played with the hem of his shirt. I thought about what his body would look like under his clothes, built from lacrosse and covered in soft light-red hair.

I woke in the morning to Molly cooking breakfast. Ginny was hanging half off the couch with drool rolling down her face towards her ear. I stretched my arms and back which were stiff from sleeping on the hard couch and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Molly came into the living room to wake Ginny and I and tell us breakfast would be ready in ten minutes, so I left Ginny to snooze while I headed towards the bathroom to pee.

The door was wide open and there was nobody I wanted to see more than George in purple onesie pajamas washing his hands. I thought about retreating downstairs before he saw me, but it was too late, and he had already sauntered over to me with a wide grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"G'Morning Hermione, and how did our little kitten sleep last night?" I walked past him into the bathroom and much to my annoyance he followed me in.

"I would like to use the loo if you wouldn't mind." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I don't mind at all, and you didn't answer my question." He mimicked my arm-crossing and his expression shifted from his mischievous grim to one of amusement.

"If you must know, I wasn't very comfortable last night on the couch, now would you please leave, I can't use the loo if you're in here."

"You know kitten," George stepped forward until he inches from me and leaned down to my ear, "If you want, next time you can stay with Fred and I. We can make you _real_ comfortable."

I huffed and tried to look as serious as possible, which must have looked ridiculous because George chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Careful kitten, you might put somebody's eye out with that stare," he pretend glared at me before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

After breakfast Percy drove Ginny and I back to my apartment. I thanked him for the ride and received a bone-crushing hug from Ginny. After promising that I would come to her house more often, I retreated to my room and collapsed on my bed. I pulled Fred's jacket out of my overnight bag and brought it to my nose, inhaling his scent. Crookshanks jumped onto my stomach and let out a soft mewl.

I scratched his scruff and listened to him purr. "Crooks, I've got to figure out what to do about this boy." I fell onto my side and hugged the jacket to my chest. "I think I've gone mad."


	5. Fantasies

**FANTASIES (FPOV)**

I tugged on the fabric of my shirt, attempting to keep it from sticking to my torso. Practice was excruciating. I could see Ginny and Hermione talking in the stands while Ginny was waiting for George and I to give her a ride home. I could see Hermione's hair coming loose from her top bun, short strands that couldn't be pulled back hugging the base of her neck. Coach had already scolded me for my poor performance and made me do extra cardio. Now he was eyeing me, unamused, as my focus wandered to the brunette in the bleachers whenever she laughed or pushed stray hair behind her ear or crossed her legs.

I shivered as an autumn wind sent a chill down my sweat drenched body and was reminded for the hundredth time by our team captain to 'pay attention to practice, not pussy.'

I could feel her watching me. I purposefully took off my shirt halfway through practice, slowly pulling it over my head and balling it up to toss it off the field. I imagined that she was wet for me, which backfired and left me sporting a semi when I thought about pushing her up against a wall.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The car ride was awkward, to say the least. Ginny convinced George to drop by Hermione's place so she wouldn't have to take the city bus, and within the first two minutes of being in the car together, George had already teased Hermione to the point she sat in the backseat silent with her arms crossed and an adorable scowl on her face.

I watched her through the side mirror of the car while she leaned against the window. The car was silent save the radio playing some pop-top-forty bullshit station that Ginny insisted listening to.

"So kitten, when are you going to stay over again? I very much enjoyed watching you in those tight clothes you call pajamas," George said, glancing at Hermione through the rear-view mirror. Hermione looked at him and glared, crossing her arms tighter and unintentionally drawing my eyes towards her chest for the millionth time since I had met her. I smirked.

"If you wear them again next time, maybe George and I will let you have your way with us," I said. "Two lovers are better than one." Ginny stuck her tongue out at me.

"With cocks as small as yours, two lovers don't even add up to one," Hermione said.

"It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it," I smiled and caught her eye through the side mirror. She stared back at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"How out of character for you, Fred, to use a cliché. Here I thought you and George were original."

She caught me at a loss of words as we pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She waved bye at Ginny and we stayed put until she entered her home. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about her ass later in the shower.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Spill," Ginny bounced in place on the couch next to me and poked me in the side. "You're into Hermione," she poked me hard in the ribs, "you _like_ her, don't you? You _love_ her." I narrowed my eyes at Ginny and George laughed.

"He thinks about her all the time. He was so deep in thought, he almost got kicked off the team today," George said, smug. "I even heard him in his sleep last night, moaning her name and thrusting into his mattress." I threw a couch pillow at George's head.

"That's a lie and you know it," I threw another pillow at George, "I sleep on my back." George and Ginny were laughing so hard they clutched their sides and George fell to the floor.

"And what about the shower?" George managed to say between fits of laughter, "I definitely heard her name while you were in there," George pretended to masturbate and Ginny covered her eyes while her laughter increased ten-fold, "Oh, Hermione, punish me again for my poor work ethic and bad grades." He let out a loud moan and spasmed on the floor while I tried to keep from smiling.

Mum came into the living room and reprimanded us for being so loud past ten. It wasn't long after she returned to her room that I felt the laughter bubble out of my chest. "I prefer to fantasize about study sessions, not punishment," I said.

"'Oh Fred, however will I teach you about British Colonialism?'" George said in a high-pitched voice, causing Ginny to tear up.

"'I'd learn better if you'd ravish me first,'" Ginny said, mocking my voice. I shook my head and listened to George and Ginny come up with terrible study-sex puns for a few minutes before going to bed. I could hear George calling up the stairs at me, telling me to hurry up and finish because he wanted to go to bed too.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Once I was alone in my room I collapsed on my bed and thought about the mischievous look Hermione had given me in the car. It was getting harder to stop the crush on Hermione from forming when she kept giving me glimpses of playfulness underneath that hard bookworm exterior. Ginny had brought her by the house afterschool every day this week to sit and gossip in her room, and Hermione had scolded George and I on numerous occasions about getting serious about our studies or else we would be held back again. I must admit I was embarrassed that she knew about that, but George came to the rescue and swore to her it was based on behavior, not academics.

Her company was addicting and I found myself at the dining room table Wednesday listening to her explain to me covalent bonds even though I wasn't listening. Instead, I undressed her in my mind and fantasized about trailing my hand up her leg until my fingers were inside of her. I imagined her breath getting slower and deeper as she tried to continue studying. I imagined the blush that would appear every time somebody walked past us to get to the kitchen. She would mewl like a kitten when she came. She would try to suppress the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body so that she could continue to tell me about atoms.

I sighed stared at my phone, wishing that I had her phone number. I would call her and beg her to come over, or I would sneak into her room, and I would show her just how much I could do with a 'cock as small as mine'.

George entered the room there with his hand over his eyes. He peeked through his fingers and asked if I was decent. I rolled onto my stomach and felt my erection pressed against my body. I wondered if I fell asleep on my stomach if I really would thrust into my mattress.


	6. Photographs

"Do you have a picture of him? Send one to me so I can tell you if you're crazy," Harry said over Skype.

"No, I don't have a picture of him, that would be weird Harry, nobody does that," I said.

"Sure they do, all you got to do is go on Facebook and steal some from his profile," I rolled my eyes, "and then you have to send them to me so that we can discuss things." I was beginning to regret telling Harry about my crush.

"And what if his profile is private? I won't be able to get a picture then."

"Then you take one when he's not looking, be sneaky, pretend you're taking a selfie." 

"I can't do that, Harry, it's creepy. And what if he sees me doing it and knows," I buried my face in my hands, "Why can't I just be my normal Hermione-self and obsess over books, not boys?"

"Hermione Granger, pull yourself together, you can do this," Harry said sternly. "You're a strong, independent, beautiful woman and you better get on your phone, log in to Facebook, and start screenshotting until you run out of storage space." I snorted.

Our conversation was cut short by Harry making me promise to send him at least one picture by Monday. I chewed on the end of my nail and logged into Facebook on my computer. He wasn't difficult to find, we had Ginny as a mutual friend, but his account was private and his profile picture was of that frog meme riding a unicycle. The confident-independent Hermione inside of me commanded me to send a friend request and take charge, but the stronger-insecure Hermione willed me to log off and lay on my bed face down in shame.

I sighed and checked my phone for messages from Ginny. She was picking me up (in the passenger seat of Percy's car) to go to a house party at her boyfriend, Dean's, house. His parents were away for the weekend and he was throwing a massive sleepover with 'no questions asked' the next day.

I waited for her in my apartment's parking lot and took a calming breath when I saw Fred and George's car driving up the street. Ginny rolled down the backseat window and told me to 'get in bitch'. When I went to open the door, the car rolled forward and I could hear them all laughing from inside the car. I crossed my arms and scowled at Ginny until she opened the door for me.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The party was horrible. Ginny left me standing in the hall against the wall to go make out with Dean in his room and I found myself, once again, with a red solo cup of liquor in an unfamiliar place. Nobody was dancing at this party. Fred and George were sitting in a circle of about twenty people in the living room playing spin the bottle. I had been watching them play, but once I saw Fred kiss a girl named Katie, I wandered into the kitchen to get another drink.

I saw a glimpse of red amongst the crowd in the kitchen and turned to see Ron sitting at the dining room table playing a game of chess with a boy from my year named Seamus. There was an empty seat where I sat next to Ron and quietly watched them play. Seamus was obviously on something, he was bouncing in his seat and asking Ron where he should move and how, which left Ron playing a game of chess against himself.

I had three more sips of whiskey before Ron asked me to play against him instead. I smiled lamely and told him I wasn't that good, but he insisted.

"Gin leave you alone?" He asked. I nodded. "She hasn't gone off with Dean, has she?" I nodded again and he grimaced. "And he's supposed to be my friend or something, friends don't date their friend's sisters," Ron mumbled.

"And brothers?" I instantly regretted my choice of words when I saw Ron blush and begin to stutter.

"W-well, I sort of have a girlfriend," he blushed deeper. "But thanks anyway." We played the rest of the game in uncomfortable silence.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

It was ten by the time George pulled me over to sit between him and Fred on the living room floor. A new game of Spin the Bottle had begun after an hour-long break in which everybody dispersed to fill their drinks and stand in line for the bathroom.

The left side of my body was pressed against Fred's side and George was on my right insisting I move over further so Angelina could sit next to him. I can't say I was opposed to the situation once I got over the initial shock; it was oddly satisfying to feel Fred's every movement beside me.

Lee began the game, spinning the bottle and having to kiss a boy named Oliver. It was rather complex, the way they played, with a list of rules and exceptions. The person who spun the bottle had to kiss the person that the mouth of the bottle pointed to and the person who was on the opposite side of the bottle was the next spinner. Then there was the dice. If the person who spun the bottle rolled a one, they had to play 'seven minutes in Heaven' in the closet with the person unless they were related.

My heart was spastic in my chest when the end of the bottle pointed towards me. Angelina had to kiss Katie (which prompted many whistles and cheers from the boys) and I held the dreaded dice in one hand praying to God I didn't get a one. It didn't work. Fred tensed beside me when everyone cheered; it was the first one of the game. I prayed once more for God to have mercy and give me, well, I didn't have anybody I would rather be with, just not Fred. It seemed an eternity before the bottle came to a halt, pointed at none other than George Weasley. There was a long silence before Lee and Oliver laughed and the rest of the circle pushed us towards the coat closet in the hallway.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

It was dark in the closet, only lit by a dim bulb hanging limp from the ceiling. George was the first to break the silence with a chuckle.

"Pucker up Kitten, time for the best kiss of your life," he smiled down at me with open arms, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Why do we have to kiss, it's not like anyone will know what we do in here," I folded my arms against my chest and glared up at him.

"They're going to think we kissed no matter what, so we may as well enjoy our time here."

"I'd rather kiss a ferret then kiss you," I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Ouch Kitten, and here I thought you harbored a little crush for me," he took a step towards me and pulled me into his chest. I looked up at his face and tried my best to look strong and collected, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't wonder if Fred's chest would be just as warm and muscular.

"I'd never, I like boys that have actually read books before." He laughed.

"Well, then you're in for quite the shock, because I don't think Fred's ever read a book in his life that wasn't a sports magazine or a porno." I gaped at him and it only made him laugh harder. "You know, you're not as subtle as you think you are Kitten, I see the way you look at him, I'm amazed you haven't jumped him yet and snogged him senseless." I blushed.

"You won't say anything, will you?" He shook his head and raised his right hand.

"Scout's honor," He laughed and released me, "So, are you going to kiss him tonight? If you get him in Spin the bottle you can go all out on him, leave him breathless and waiting for more."

"I doubt that, George, I've never kissed anyone before."

"You can practice on my if you'd like," George laughed and lunged towards me, landing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I laughed and tried to push him off to no avail and he pressed a small kiss on my temple. "He's got the hots for you Kitten, he gets off to you in the shower, you can hear him moaning from the neighbor's house." I swatted him in the chest.

"Don't mock me George Weasley, it's not funny." George was about to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Angelina stood next to a boy named Franklin, explaining they rolled a one and our time in the closet was over.

George winked at Fred and Fred frowned. I sat next to him again and he scooted away from me so that we weren't touching.

It was Fred's turn to spin the bottle and I silently hoped it would land on me. George's words about Fred having a crush on me were still fresh in my mind. The bottle didn't land on me; it had landed on George.

"That's rubbish," George said, "there's a rule about that, isn't there?"

"Only if you're related of opposite gender, mate, not for same sex," Lee said.

"But we're twins, Lee, that's sick," Fred said.

"That's the rule," Oliver said. There was a heated discussion about rules and exceptions which led to Fred having to kiss the next closest person, me.

George winked at me and shoved me over to Fred. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I could feel Fred's breath on my face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, but as quickly as it began, it was over. Katie spun the bottle and the game went on but my mind was elsewhere. I was disappointed he hadn't kissed me longer.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Ginny had finally shown her face after spending hours with Dean in his room and pulled me into the bathroom to explain to me, in vivid detail mind you, the way that Dean had 'made love to her'. I wanted to vomit after the first ten minutes, but Ginny was the only friend I had and I had to stick it out.

Once Ginny let me out of her grasp, people were beginning to settle down and pass out in various spaces on the floor and, those who got lucky, in the rooms. Ginny disappeared again to Dean's room and left me to find a place to sleep by myself.

I wandered into the living room where some boys were watching porn on the television. I grimaced at the screen and looked over to see Fred lounging on the couch on his phone. I mustered up all my courage and wandered over to him, intent to making him give up his space on the couch for me.

"Hey Fred, mind If I sit with you?" I asked. He moved so I could sit beside him and then dropped his head on my lap.

"Did you have a nice time in the closet with George earlier?" Fred asked, his voice firm.

"Not exactly," I said, "He slobbered all over my cheek and started ranting about masturbation." Not entirely the truth, but Fred didn't know that.

"He certainly knows how to treat a lady," Fred said. He dropped his phone on his chest and stared up at me. "I suppose you'd like to steal my bed for tonight," he smiled.

"It would be very gentlemanly of you to do so," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Only if you share." Before I could protest Fred pulled me down so I was spooned into him and he wrapped his arms around my midsection. There was barely enough room for us, so Fred pulled the back cushions off the couch and threw them on the floor. I could feel his heart beat against my back and his nose brushed against the back of my neck.

"Good night, Granger," Fred said before snuggling closer to me and closing his eyes. I was at a loss for words. I stared straight ahead at the television, barely paying any notice to the busty blond bouncing on top of the overly muscular man dressed as a police officer. I wondered for a moment where George was, and what he would say if he saw me pressed against Fred.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I had to wiggle a bit to fish it out of my pocket. I squinted at the bright screen as I unlocked my phone and waited for my eyes to adjust to brightness.

HP: Don't forget to take a picture of Fred, I want to see what the fuss is about. Don't think I've forgotten about this.

I sighed and told him I would get one soon, but before I hit send I was cursed with the hot breath of Fred's words on my neck. "If you wanted a picture, all you had to do was ask, Kitten."


	7. The Demi-Chapter (Valentine's Day)

"If you wanted a picture, all you had to do was ask, Kitten."

I shivered, then felt the heat of embarrassment warm my body and creep up my chest to my cheeks. He chuckled and I felt the cool tip of his nose against my skin when he leaned to press his lips to the base of my neck. "I've got a few I'll share with you if you promise not to show them to anybody." I turned my head away from his as much as I could and attempted to hide my face in my hair.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to read people's private messages?" I asked.

"It was hard to ignore when you so rudely woke me with that horribly bright screen of yours." He reached around for his phone. "You know, the best place to get pictures is off social media, you could've gotten loads off my Facebook."

"Your account is private," I said quietly. He laughed and I heard the quiet tapping of his fingers on his phone screen. He reached his arms around me so his phone was in my face and tapped the 'send request' button on my profile.

"So is yours, so I'd appreciate it if you'd accept my request, I've been wanting a new wallpaper for my phone for ages." I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and light up with the friend request. I turned in his arms to face him.

"And what if I don't?" I asked. His face was so close to mine; his breath smelled like cherries.

"That's harsh kitten," he leaned in close to me, I closed my eyes, "you'll leave me no choice but to sneak a picture when you get out of the shower." He pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and I laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Don't you dare," I opened my eyes and he was smiling wide, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. I unlocked my phone and accepted his request. "Are you happy now?"

"Any risky photos Granger?" I shook my head. "That's a bummer."

He pulled me into his embrace and tucked my head under his chin. My body was flush against his and I could feel the faint outline of his hardened cock against my hip. "Sorry," he adjusted his body so his hips were away from me, "It's hard to control with the noises." I noticed then that the blond on the television had begun to moan loudly and beg the man to go deeper. I grimaced.

"I don't mind," I said. He held his breath and shifted his hips so he was pushed against me again. I yawned and wrapped my arms around him.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Fred was still asleep when I woke. The morning light streamed through the blinds I could hear soft snores coming from the people sleeping on the floor in the living room. I wriggled my way out of Fred's arms and stretched. My left arm was tingling from being under Fred's body and I opened and closed my hand until I could feel it again.

I wandered to the bathroom to pee and wash my face and ran into George when I exited. His neck and bare chest were covered in pink and red lipstick and his hair was sticking up in all directions. "Morning kitten," he said cheerfully, "and what shenanigans did you get up to with my dear brother?" he asked.

"Shenanigans? George, I think you've forgotten who I am," I smiled at him, "I do not get up to anything."

"I heard from a little birdie last night that you've got quite the crush on Ron," George grinned and I moaned.

"I do not, he's full of himself."

"He was telling everyone about it last night, he's dating Lavender, did you know?"

"I really could care less who he's dating," I covered my face with my hands, "I do not have a crush on him."

"Better tell Lavender that, she's furious with you," George shuddered, "that's not going to be fun for you, you know."

"Speaking of fun," I gestured to his chest, "seems like someone had quite the party last night."

"Girls," George winked and entered the bathroom, "They can't get enough of me." George laughed and closed the bathroom door.

I wandered back into the living room to Fred who was scrolling through something on his phone on his back.

"You're awfully photogenic kitten," Fred said. "I'll never be able to pick just one."

"I didn't know you were serious about that," I said, laying back down beside him. I looked at his screen and watched him save photos of me into his camera roll. "Do you really need all of them?"

"I have to have variety for when I Photoshop you," Fred smirked.

"You better not," I said, "I'll block you."

"Means no difference to me, I've already got the photos." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Lavender's giving you dirty looks from the kitchen," Fred said. "I don't pity you, she looks as though she wants to murder you." I sighed deeply and kicked myself for my slip up in front of Ron.

"I could care less," I lied. "I don't care what she thinks of me."

 _End note: I'm still updating tomorrow, so don't crucify me for the length. Tomorrow's chapter will be Fred's POV._


	8. Threesomes

We lost our first match of the year and I blame it on the fact that Hermione was sitting in the stands distracting me. I couldn't get her out of my head and the way she pressed herself into me at the party… it's safe to say I was smitten.

I stood under the hot spray of the shower long after my teammates had left. George was laying on the bench near our lockers resting his head on his balled-up shirt. He was texting on his phone when I finished showering and I began to get dressed.

"Help me out, Freddie, Ang and Katie are pissed at me," George said, dropping his phone on his chest and burying his face in his hands.

"What did you do this time," I asked, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"I slept with them at the party last night," George sighed, "They were into it at the time, but now they're not speaking with me. I've texted them a hundred times."

"Maybe you should give them some space?" I pulled on a yellow jumper and toweled my hair.

"I guess. I hope I don't have to pick between them," George sat up and massaged his temples, "I'd rather be both their friends than ruin one friendship to date the other."

"How noble, I didn't know you were so mature," George threw his shirt at me and I laughed.

"How'd it go with Hermione last night? She was all hot and bothered when I ran into her in the bathroom." George smiled wide. "What base did you get to?"

"I'll never tell," I tied my shoes and George put on his shirt.

"So, not even first, eh?"

"We cuddled on the couch," I grabbed my phone and bag out of my locker, "Purely innocent." George followed me out of the locker room towards our car.

"No, Fred, you were supposed to make your move last night," George said shaking his head. "You've never taken this long to ask a girl out."

"She's," I paused and opened the school door that led towards the parking lot, "She's intimidating, I never know where I stand with her." I looked over to Hermione and Ginny who were talking with Loony Lovegood and her boyfriend, Neville.

"You should ask for tutoring, she won't deny an opportunity to force you to study," George said before yelling Ginny and Hermione's names and waving them over. "She's got a kink for student teacher roleplay, I bet you twenty bucks."

"I don't bag her for a roleplay girl," I said, unlocking the boot of the car and throwing my bag in. "Besides, I don't own a uniform."

"You got to get one of those Japanese schoolgirl uniforms," George said, "Complete with those plaid short skirts and knee high socks," I scowled at George. "Some little pink panties," George smirked and put his things in the boot, "I bet it would turn her on so hard."

"I'm sure she would punch me in the face if I tried anything like that," I laughed, "That's literally the worst idea in the world, you've outdone yourself." George bowed and Ginny and Hermione leisurely made their way towards us.

"Took you long enough, what were you talking about over there?" George asked.

"It took _us_ long enough? You've been in the lockers for ages, what were _you_ doing in _there_?" Ginny asked.

"Fred was masturbating," George laughed and I elbowed him in the gut. Hermione blushed and I met her eyes.

"That's a lie, I wasn't," I said.

"I really don't care," Hermione tried not to laugh and bit her lip. She climbed into the backseat and Ginny poked me in the side.

"Don't take so long to get off next time, Fred," Ginny said, "I got trapped in a conversation about plant biology and I was so bored."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Ginny went up to Hermione's apartment to grab her some fresh clothes and they had been up there for twenty minutes.

"Next time, Hermione goes alone, she always takes a million times longer when Gin goes with her," George groaned.

"You never did tell me what's going on with Ang and Katie," I said, watching the water drops roll down the window. It had started to rain when we turned on Hermione's street and thunder cracked in the distance.

"They asked if I'd sleep with them, you know," George made some strange gesture with his hands, "a threesome," he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "I thought it was going to be, like, the best night of my life."

"It wasn't?"

"Oh, it was, but I don't know how I feel about it now," George sighed, "Now everything seems so complicated."

"Maybe they don't know how they feel about it," I said, "Maybe they're trying to figure out what to do, too."

"The worst part, I don't think I was very good," George frowned, "They didn't seem that interested in me, I felt like an accessory."

"Maybe they're gay," I said, "They seemed very enthusiastic when they kissed during Spin the Bottle." George stared out the window and we sat in silence while we waited for Ginny and Hermione to come down.

"You think?" George said after a few minutes. "They've never said anything."

"Ang's parents are strict, I don't think she'd be very open about it," I said.

I saw Hermione first, she had a yellow umbrella in her hand and she struggled for a moment to open it. Ginny was behind her, carrying Hermione's overnight bag. I watched them walk down the stairs, laughing, and they ran to the car and jumped into the backseat, closing the umbrella and slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, my parents wouldn't let us go, they wanted to know how the party was," Hermione giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, "Ugh, this rain is going to ruin my hair," she whined.

"It's okay Hermione, we can fix it when we get to my house," Ginny said.

"What's with the giggles," George asked.

"Hermione's dad was telling us about his college party days," Ginny said. George pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. I watched Hermione through the side mirror; she was watching the cars go by and I caught her a few times glancing at me in the reflection of the mirror.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

There was a soft knock on my door and I opened it to find Hermione standing in the hall.

"Hey," she whispered. She had on long cat printed pajamas and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," I felt uncomfortable under her gaze, she was slightly flushed and we stood in silence for a few moments.

"I was wondering if George's offer was still good," she laughed nervously, "not the 'let me have my way with you', but," she looked down at her socks, "you know, staying with you."

"You can stay with me or have your way with me," I glanced over at the bathroom door where George was taking a shower, "but I won't share you." She smiled wide at me and I stepped aside to let her in. She looked around my and George's room, her eyes lingering on the posters of topless girls on our walls and the various sports magazines littering the floor and desks.

"Nice room," she scoffed when she picked a porn magazine off the floor and grimaced.

"That's George's," I said, taking it from her hands and throwing it on his bed.

"I know, George already told me you keep yours under your mattress," Hermione plopped down on my bed and investigated the small pile of books on my nightstand.

"George is a liar," I blushed.

"So if I looked, there'd be nothing?" Hermione grinned at me and reached under my mattress. I grabbed her hand and shoved my magazines further under the mattress towards the wall.

"Those are sports magazines," she didn't look convinced, "they'd bore you."

"I didn't know you read," Hermione said, picking up one of the books on my nightstand.

"Occasionally," she read the insert, "nothing impressive, just some light reading."

"This is smut," she set the book down and looked up at me, amused, "you read trashy romance novels?"

"I read them for the plot," I took the books and shoved them under my bed, "If I'd known you'd be in my room I would've replaced them with Jane Austen." The shower shut off and I took a deep breath. George was definitely going to poke fun at me for having Hermione in my bed. "What's Ginny going to do without you anyway?" I sat next to her on the mattress.

"She's sneaking out to Dean's."

"If she's sneaking, why'd you tell me?"

"I didn't think you a snitch," Hermione looked up at me and it took all my self-control to not press her into the mattress and kiss her senseless.

George walked into the room in nothing but his towel and winked at Hermione who covered her eyes. He dropped his towel shamelessly and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a black t-shirt. "Evening kitten," he sat down on his bed and tossed the magazine onto the floor, "fancy seeing you here."

"Are you decent," Hermione peeked through her fingers.

"I'm dressed, but that can change if you want," George laid back in his bed and plugged his phone into the wall. "If you're going to have sex I'd appreciate you try to be quiet about it."

"I was promised two lovers," Hermione smiled.

"I'm done with threesomes, love," George said, "you'll have to ask Ron to join you, I hear you've got quite the crush on him." Hermione launched a pillow at George's head and scowled.

"Is there something I don't know about kitten?" I asked.

"She's got the hots for our brother, Freddie," George shielded his head with his arms when Hermione threw the second pillow. "Didn't you hear?"

"I thought we had something," I teased, nudging Hermione with my arm while she pouted.

Hermione huffed and crawled under my blankets facing the wall. I grabbed my pillows from George and turned off the light.

"Scoot over, kitten, it's only a twin," I said. Hermione moved towards the wall and I placed one of the pillows under her head. It took a moment to get comfortable with Hermione wrapped in my arms, her face buried in my chest. I thanked the gods I had wanked in the shower and I wasn't hard; I didn't want Hermione to think I was horny all the time.

"Are you comfortable?" I whispered. She nodded and snuggled in closer to me.

"Are you?" I nodded and twirled some of her hair around my finger.

"I'm very comfortable," George said loudly. Hermione laughed. "Stop flirting, some of us want to sleep, not vomit."

She snaked her arms around me and rested her hands at the small of my back. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt and she pushed her leg between mine, pressing herself closer to my body. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, matching my breath with hers until I fell asleep.


	9. Chauffeur Granger

"Don't you _actually_ like one of Ginny's brothers though, 'Mione," Harry asked over skype. "How many brothers does she have?"

"She's dating Ron, who she thinks I have a crush on, and she was throwing bits of eraser at me all throughout maths. It was infuriating."

"Why can't you just tell her it's not true?"

"Girls don't work that way, Harry. She'll gossip behind my back until she's forgotten about it," I sighed.

"Why can't you just challenge her to a fight and punch her in the parking lot, that's what I'd do," Harry put his fists up and punched the air.

"You'd be put in an early grave if you challenged anyone to a fight," I laughed, "You're a toddler."

"I'm 1.65 meters tall, actually," Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I'm more of a prepubescent teen, I'll have you know."

My mother knocked on my door and told me dinner would be ready soon.

"I've got to go, I'll see you this weekend, right?" I silently prayed that Harry's aunt hadn't gone back on her word.

"I've got my train ticket printed and my trunk packed," Harry said, sealing his words with a scout's honor.

"You mean you've got a backpack with a toothbrush and a pair of clean underpants shoved in it?"

"Do you reckon I'll need two pairs? I'm sure I can find another pair laying around somewhere," Harry smiled. I said goodbye and logged off my computer before heading downstairs for dinner.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"So, Hermione, how is school going?" My mother said.

"Any cute boys I should be worried about?" My father added, speaking through a mouthful of lasagna.

"School is good, I've already made 100's on all my quizzes so far."

"And?" My mother prodded, looking at me with a wide smile on her face, "Cute boys? Average looking boys? Any boys at all?"

"Well," I blushed and my eyes dropped to my plate, "There is this one, he's Ginny's brother."

"That's wonderful dear," my mother took a sip of wine and nudged my father.

"Wonderful indeed," He gave me a thumbs-up, "I'll buy you some rubbers in the morning, Lord knows you'll need them, you've been staying at her house about every day."

"I should've known all this sleeping over at your friend's house was to sneak off and snog a," she paused, "cute boy?" I took a bite of food. "An average boy?" I looked up at her with an annoyed expression. "Hermione, are you telling me you've been head over heels for a," she whispered, "un-average looking boy?"

"Hermione, if you're going to be doing the deed, I at least hope he's decent looking, you can do much better," My father shoved another helping of food into his mouth.

"He's above average," I said. They both smiled.

"So dear," my mother carefully cut her food, "what are these quizzes you've been acing?"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I collapsed on my bed after my shower and buried my face into my pillow. I sighed and grabbed my phone to plug it into the charger beside my bed. I paused when the screen lit up, notifying me of a new message on Facebook from Fred.

 _FW: If you aren't too busy thinking of my dear brother Ron, there's an Italian restaurant downtown with half priced appetizers Saturday nights._

I frowned. _My friend Harry is coming up from London this weekend, unfortunately, I'll be busy babysitting him._ I sent the message and wondered if I should have included a frowning emoji, but I froze when I saw the little dots on the bottom of the screen telling me Fred was typing. I watched those dots bounce and then disappear a few times. I wondered if he was trying to come up with a response.

 _FW: Does that mean I won't get to see you this weekend?_

My heart was pounding in my chest while I tried to figure out what to say. I logged into my computer and skype called Harry.

"Can't get enough of me tonight?" Harry mocked, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"How do I respond to this?" I asked, reading my messages from Fred to him.

"Tell him he'll see you in his dreams," Harry smirked. "Send him the winky face."

"Harry," I whined, "you're not being helpful."

"You can go on a date, Hermione, I don't mind," Harry shrugged, "I'll find something to do for a couple of hours. Maybe you can bring your friend Ginny and we'll double date."

"Ginny has a boyfriend, and I don't want you to embarrass me," I said.

"We'll sit far, far away from you guys," Harry said, "so long as you pay for our food." I glared at him. "Okay, I'll pay for my food."

"Do you think he'll mind?" I bit my lip.

"If he really wants to see you, he'd let you bring your parents," Harry deadpanned.

 _Would you mind him tagging along?_ I asked Fred. Harry laughed at me while I chewed on a fingernail, anxiously watching those little dots bounce.

"You should've sent the suggestive message first to butter him up," Harry said.

 _FW: Of course, we should bring Ginny, too, so he doesn't feel like a third wheel. I'll see you Saturday at eight?_

I told Fred yes and took a deep breath of relief. "What does this mean, Harry?" I asked. "Is this a date?"

"Make sure to shave your legs," Harry said, "wear a push up bra." I laughed and said bye to Harry, again.

"See you in a few days, 'Mione," Harry waved as I logged off my computer. I laid out my clothes for the next day and turned off my bedroom lights before crawling into my bed.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I woke up the next morning in a puddle of blood and I cursed the gods. I went to the restroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror, horrified with the state of my bedhead and the menstrual-induced acne that had formed between my brows and along my jaw.

I grabbed a store-bought muffin from atop the kitchen counter and my schoolbag after getting dressed, and I began the short walk to the bus stop. I watched the building go by as I stared out the window. I had three days until Harry came into town; I had four days until my date with Fred.

I saw Fred and George leaning against their car in the parking lot when I walked into the school building. I walked quickly to avoid either of them noticing me, embarrassed to be caught by Fred with my morning breakout. I hurried to my first period class and took out my class materials. We had a test today in maths, and I read through my notes.

Lavender and Parvati walked into class, giggling, and took their seats in the back of the classroom. Lavender gave me a hard look as she walked past and I tried my best to ignore her. I could hear her gossiping to Parvati about how much of a slag I was.

The test was difficult, even to my standards, and it took the whole period to finish. I was having a hard time focusing on the words with my pre-date anxiety and cramps, but I managed to finish and triple-check all my work before the bell rang. There was a lot of swearing as the other students grudgingly dropped their papers at the end of the professor's desk and I briskly walked to my next class.

"Granger," Lavender called out behind me. I groaned and kept walking. "Hermione, stop," Lavender hurried after me and I turned and waited for her. She took my arm and took me into the girl's restroom.

"Lavender, I do not have a crush on Ronald, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that," I complained.

"You're bleeding through your jeans," Lavender said, digging through her bag. I blushed and took off my sweater, tying it around my waist.

"Thank you," I fiddled with my hands. She passed me a tampon.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know you like him. That's why you go to Ginny's house so often, isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I happen to enjoy Ginny's company," I said, walking into the bathroom stall. "I also happen to enjoy Molly's cooking."

"Why him?" Lavender asked. "You're so beautiful, Hermione, you could have any guy in the school, why do you have to like my boyfriend?"

I flushed the loo and exited to wash my hands. "I'm not that beautiful," I said, glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

"Everyone thinks you're so mysterious and interesting because you're new," Lavender wiped a tear from her eye, "you know what they think of me?" She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "They call me a whore. They ridicule me, nobody wants me because of the rumors." I turned to her and waited for her to finish. "Ron is the only boy who's told me he doesn't care. He likes me, and I don't want you to take him from me."

"I don't like Ron," I sighed, "I like Fred." Lavender blinked a few times before her eyes widen. "We _did_ have a conversation about it at lunch one day, didn't we? After he had given me his jacket at that party?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I had forgotten," Lavender whispered. "I'm sorry." A rogue tear fell down her cheek.

"And you're wrong Lavender," I smiled, "You're the beautiful one." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"He is quite the charmer," Lavender said, "isn't he? I have to admit I flirted with him the first time I met him, or maybe it was George."

"Hands off," I chuckled, "You've got your own Weasley boy, you don't need mine, too."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

It was nice to sit with Ginny, the Patil twins, and Lavender again. I had avoided them the past two days, opting instead to have my lunch in the courtyard. The rest of the school day was uneventful, and by the end of the day I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Lavender and I had paired up for our History project and I was glad to have another friend at school.

The autumn air was frigid and I hugged my arms to my body, the cold seeping through the thin fabric of my long-sleeved shirt.

"You'd almost think you didn't have a sweater," I heard George call from behind me. I turned around and he was leaning on the back of his car with a lopsided grin on his face. "Forget how to get dressed, kitten?"

"It's not that cold," I lied. I shivered as a particularly large gust of wind blew through my body.

"I'll drive you," George offered. I walked to his car and entered the passenger seat.

"Don't you have practice today?" I asked. He started the car and turned the heater on full blast. I held my hands in front of the vents.

"I can't let a lady walk home in this weather," George winked at me and pulled out of the parking lot. "I've got a pass today. Feel my forehead; I'm practically dying." I pressed my hand against his face and he sighed as the coolness.

"Should you be driving?"

"Probably not, but that won't stop me," George stopped at a red light and pressed my hand against the other side of his face. "Tell me when the light turns green," he said as he closed his eyes.

He pulled up to my apartment building and I forced him to come up to my house for medicine. He stared at the family photos on the wall in the hallway while I raided the medicine cabinet for fever reducers. "Do you have any other symptoms?" I called from the restroom.

"I've got a headache, if that's what you mean," George said. I brought him some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"How will Ginny and Fred get home?" I asked. He laid on the couch and pressed my hand to his forehead.

"I reckon I'll have to pick them up when they're done with practice," he whispered, "They get out at six." He closed his eyes and I pushed his fringe to the side of his face. "Will you wake me when I have to leave?" I promised him I would and pulled out my books so I could work on my homework while George slept.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I woke George at 5:30 and gave him another dose of medicine. I helped him to the car while he leaned on me and put him in the passenger's side. He handed me the car keys after asking if I could drive and rested against the window while I drove to the school.

Fred was amused when he saw me driving his and George's car and moved George to the backseat so he could take the front. "Chauffeur Granger," he smiled, "How nice of you take us home."

"I'll be taking you to _my_ home," I said, pulling out of the parking lot, "Then _you_ will be chauffeuring your siblings to _your_ home."

"Jokes on you, kitten," Fred purred, running his hand up my arm, "George is the only one with a license." Ginny snorted and I continued to drive towards my house.

"Why didn't you learn?" I asked Fred, who was still lightly touching my side while I drove.

"Didn't think I'd need to, I thought George could drive me around forever."

Ginny and I quickly made our way up to my apartment and I grabbed my school bag and a set of clothes for the next day.

"My friend Harry is coming up for the weekend," I told Ginny, "I was hoping you would come along with us to a restaurant on Saturday."

"I've got a date with Dean Saturday," she said, lounging on my bed while I packed.

"Please, Ginny?" I gave her my best puppy eyes, "Fred's asked me to dinner and I don't want Harry to be a third wheel."

"Date? With my brother?" Ginny smirked. "I'm cancelling all my plans, that is definitely a better way to spend the evening."

I threw my bag into the backseat beside Ginny and drove to the Weasley house. I could feel Fred's eyes on my face while I drove. It made me nervous. By the time we reached the house and I parked on the street, my heart was pounding and could feel the heat in my cheeks.

Fred helped George into the house and I watched as Molly fretted over George, forcing various medicines down his throat, and demanding Fred lay him in his bed upstairs. Molly smiled at my warmly and thanked me for taking care of her son and I followed Ginny upstairs to her room.

Ginny closed her door and sat next to me on her bed. "Okay Granger, spill," she smiled excitedly, "when did my idiot brother ask you out?"

"He messaged me last night," I smiled. Ginny squealed and began to tell me how I was going to become her sister.

"Your babies are going to be adorable," Ginny gushed. "Just make sure to use protection; Weasleys procreate like crazy."

"It's just a date, Ginny, we aren't making babies."

"Yet," Ginny threw a set of pajamas my way. I frowned at the short shorts and camisole.

"Don't you have anything less revealing?" I asked, "I'm all bloated today."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I ended up with soft sweat pants and a baseball tee. Molly and Arthur had their date night, so they had ordered pizza for dinner while they went out. Fred knocked softly on Ginny's door, telling us to come down to eat.

I sat next to Ginny on the couch while we ate. She was complaining about Dean, mimicking his deep voice when she told me how he'd said she should dress less provocatively. I tried to listen, I honestly did, but I was more interested in the back of Fred's head while I watched him play a game of chess against Ron.

I found myself in Ginny's bed, anxiously watching Fred pull off his shirt in the soft glow of Ginny's nightlight in the corner. She had slept in Fred's bed to "give us time away from George". I moved over so Fred could climb under the covers next to me and I smiled shyly when he brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"I do have my license, actually," he said. I glared at him and he laughed. "I just wanted an excuse for you to come over."

"I had a lot of work to do tonight," I pouted. "I've got a history project to work on due in two weeks."

"It sounds like you've got plenty of time to work on it then," he said, staring at my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"It's a big project," I whispered. He kissed me again, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I panicked for a moment; I had never kissed anyone like that before. He ran his hand down my side and patiently waited for me to catch on.

He pushed me onto my back and hovered over my body. I rested my hand on his chest and could feel his frantic heartbeat that matched my own. He kissed the corner of my mouth and trailed wet, open mouthed kisses to my jaw and down my neck. His hand pushed underneath my shirt and rested on the curve of my ribs.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing to the soft kisses on my throat and collarbones. His hand pushed further up and cupped my breast. He lowered his body against mine, his erection pressing into the side of my thigh. I felt him rub against me and he let out a shaky breath.

"Fred?" I whispered. He kissed me again on the mouth and rested his forehead against mine.

"Hermione," he shuddered when he ground his hips against my thigh again. I opened my eyes and stared into his. He lowered his hand from my breast to my hips and dipped his fingers beneath the band of my sweat pants. "Please?" He kissed the shell of my ear and ran his fingers against the skin of my inner thigh.

"No," I said, pulling his hand to rest on my hip, "not today, I-," I turned my head to the side and blushed. He kissed my cheek and rearranged our bodies so he was spooned against my back. He shushed me and buried his face into my neck.

"It's fine, kitten," he kissed the base of my neck, "you don't need to explain yourself, I'm happy just like this." I took his right hand in mine and kissed his inner wrist. He pulled me tight into his arms and I relaxed into his embrace. I was glad he had lied about his license; I had tried to come up with my own reasons the past few days for spending time with him.

I shifted my hips better, hoping I wouldn't bleed through my pajamas overnight, and tried to ignore the arousing way Fred's erection was pressed against my inner thigh.


	10. The Demi-Chapter (Wet Dreams)

FPOV

I kissed her so her moans wouldn't wake the rest of the house. She grabbed at my hair, at my skin, pulling and scratching while she set the pace. She ground her hips down on mine through the thin fabric of our underwear and it took every ounce of my resolve to keep from pinning her to the mattress and ripping off the last of our clothes so I could show her how much better it could feel.

"Fred," she whined. I nipped the skin of her neck and she let out a throaty moan. She was moving faster, her eyes shut tight, and I thrust my hips to meet hers. "Fred," she whispered, placing her

hand on my chest.

I opened my eyes to Hermione resting her hand against my franticly beating heart and she pressed her finger to my mouth to shush me. "Your parents just got home and I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear you." I could hear rather than see the smile on her face while she teased me. If I wasn't half asleep I'd probably have been embarrassed, but fantasy Hermione was too fresh in my mind and I could still see that lacy black number she had been wearing.

"I was dreaming good sleep," I mumbled, rolling to my stomach and burying my face into the pillow. Hermione chuckled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, slipping out of bed and quietly exiting the room. I rolled again to my back and reached for my phone. 2:35 am and four text messages from Angelina. I pushed my phone aside and began to rub circles against the front of my pajama bottoms. I closed my eyes and slipped my hand under the waistband of my boxer briefs and pumped my erection slowly as I remembered the way fantasy Hermione's body trembled with pleasure. I bit my lip to suppress my moans and moved faster as I pictured the way Hermione's face would scrunch up when she climaxed.

The door closed with a soft click and I opened my eyes when I heard her small gasp. She turned her back to me and covered her eyes with her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" she whispered.

"It's alright kitten, I thought I'd have longer," I straightened my pants and wiped my hand on the duvet.

"You can finish, if you'd like," Hermione reached for the doorknob, "I can just-"

"I'm fine." Hermione turned to me and I smiled at her. I raised the blankets so she could crawl in next to me and she rested her head on my sternum.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It wasn't obvious?"

"I didn't think that _those_ kinds of dreams were so intense." She traced the lines of my ribcage with her fingers and I felt helpless under her touch.

"They have been lately," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Better you wake me than Molly walking in wondering why there's a moaning boy in Ginny's room," Hermione said. I laughed. "Can you sleep like that?" Hermione asked, tilting her head so she was facing me.

"Of course, but as comfortable as I am, and I'm really comfortable, I'm going to take a trip to the loo," I kissed her forehead and reluctantly untangled myself from her embrace.

"Could I help?" Hermione bit her lower lip and I froze. "I mean, what am I thinking," she scooted away from me so I could get up.

"If you want," my voice cracked. I wasn't prepared for that. "Only if you want to though, I'm fine by myself, too."

Hermione nodded and gingerly rested her hand on the bulge of my pajama bottoms. "I don't know what to do," she blushed. I guided her hand to rub circles against me and gently thrust my hips against her hand.

"You could do anything to me right now and I wouldn't complain."

She slipped under the waistband of my briefs and cupped my erection in her small hand. I stifled a groan and closed my eyes. "You're very vocal, aren't you?" Hermione smiled. I couldn't respond, my body and mind were in suspension, waiting for her next move. I felt her reposition herself so she was rested between my thighs and when I felt her lips press a soft kiss to the head of my cock I came, full force, without a warning to bite onto the pillow, or the blanket, or even my arm. I shuddered through the moan I was sure the neighbors really would hear, like Hermione had teased me about, and I would have smiled but the look of shock on Hermione's face had me worried.

"Fred, you're too loud," Hermione panicked, quickly looking towards the door as if Molly were to burst in at any second.

"Give a guy some warning kitten. Not that I'm complaining," I winked. "How about I return the favor?" I pulled her from between my legs and pinned her to the mattress. I kissed her neck and licked the skin that exposed itself from beneath her shirt.

"We have school in the morning," she squirmed.

"It'll help you sleep," I nibbled the flesh below her navel. "Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"I-" Hermione paused at the sudden interruption of George's ringtone chirping through the room. I reached for my phone and begrudgingly accepted his call.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, it was nearing three in the morning.

"I have half a mind to ask you the same thing, Freddie. Let a sick man sleep, it's bad enough my head is killing me, now I've got to listen to you getting your rocks off? I thought with you being in a different room that I'd get at least one night's sleep without your porn star vocals, but this is just sad." I could hear Ginny's giggles and Hermione was biting her lip trying not to smile.

"You had to call me to tell me that? Your mockery couldn't have waited until the morning?"

George hung up when the hall light turned on. Hermione's face fell.


	11. The Demi-Chapter (The Talk)

A:N/ I've written this chapter many times over the past year and a half. Thank you all for your patience and I hope y'all continue to read as I update. This is a demi-chapter.

HPOV

Sitting at Molly Weasley's table had never been so daunting. Arthur sat at the head of the table sipping on a glass of water. Molly had sat both George and Ginny between me and Fred; they were in trouble, too.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you this again, Fred," Molly's back was turned to us. She was prepping the next night's dinner. Ginny had told me once that cooking helped ease her mind.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it dear mum," George smiled. "Remind us again of the rules."

"There will be no girls in your rooms," Molly snapped. She didn't once stop mincing.

"If those were the rules, George and I'd have been bringing lads over for years," Fred said.

"And Hermione wasn't in _our_ room, mum. She was in Ginny's," George added.

"Molly dear, I think we're overreacting. Hermione is intelligent enough to make her own decisions, and Fred and George are adults now. It's time we started treating them as such." Arthur was tired, he and Molly had been out late.

"You're right Arthur," Molly spun around and stared sternly at Fred. "Hermione is not like the other girls your father and I have caught in your bed."

I stared at my hands in my lap. It seemed silly to be jealous, especially because I knew he was a womanizer, but Molly's mention of other girls in Fred's bed made my heart numb.

"Mum, that was ages ago," Fred moaned.

"We caught that brunette with the glasses just last month," Arthur said.

"And just a week before her was the neighbor's daughter," said Molly.

"Not to mention all the girls mum and dad _didn't_ catch," added George with a wink. I wondered if I slumped any more into my chair if I'd disappear. That'd be nice.

Ginny rested her hand on my thigh and gave me a small smile. I tried to return it, but I don't think it was believable.

"Mum, since this is obviously all their fault," Ginny motioned at the twins, "Hermione and I'd like to go to bed now. We've got a history exam in the morning." It was a lie, I hadn't studied for a test, but I was grateful at the excuse to leave the table.

"Of course, dears," Molly's voice was soft. "Get some rest."

Ginny and I retreated to her room. "But it was Ginny's idea!" George protested as we walked up the stairs.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Ginny was snoring softly when I heard the knock on the door. I knew it was Fred.

"Will you come to bed with me?" Fred asked when I opened the door.

"Your mum will be furious if she finds out." It wasn't really a protest. Fred still hadn't put on a shirt and his scent was filling my head with haze.

"That's why we're not sleeping in my room." Fred took my hand and led me downstairs to the living room.

The couch had been transformed into a makeshift bed, complete with the sheets from Fred's bed. "It's not against the rules to sleep together on the couch." He sat on the couch, his face barely lit by the television in the corner. He grabbed my wrist and kissed my palm. "I didn't mean for mum to find out, I just wanted to hold you," Fred whispered. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." I pushed back his fringe and kissed his forehead. "I think this is a lovely idea, Fred."

"That's a relief," Fred smiled wide and pulled my hand up to cup his cheek. "You were so quiet, I thought you were pissed."

I climbed onto the couch beside Fred. He rested his arm around my waist and intertwined his legs with mine. I could feel his stubble grazing my neck and his breath traveling down my spine. I shivered.

Being surrounded with his scent should have made me comfortable, but even after Fred fell asleep I was deep in thought.

I couldn't stop thinking about the other girls. Where were they now? Who were they? How long would it be until I was one of them? I wondered if Fred acted the same with them as he did with me. I wondered if any of them had been Ginny's friends, too.

I suppose the rational thing would be to ask him myself, but I was too nervous. I wasn't even sure what we were. We weren't dating, that I knew for sure. There was nothing stopping him from seeing other girls, and I suppose that meant, too, that there was nothing stopping me from seeing other boys.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I didn't sleep. When Molly came downstairs to start breakfast she missed us entirely. I watched her for a few minutes before carefully moving Fred's arm from my waist to help make breakfast.

"Mind if I join you, Molly?" I asked. She wasn't even startled, she just handed me a large bowl and told me to start whisking.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Molly pulled a large skillet out and started heating it on the stove.

"I didn't get much sleep," I answered honestly. I handed her the bowl of pancake batter and she carefully poured some into the skillet.

"I'm sorry about last night." Molly flipped the pancake. "I just get so worked up when the twins break the rules like that, especially because it's not the first time we've had talks like that."

"I'm sorry for breaking your rules." I took the eggs out of the fridge and started to crack them into another mixing bowl. "I don't know why I agreed to it in the first place." It was a lie, I knew I had a hard time saying no to Fred.

"You didn't think you'd get caught." Molly placed the pancake on a plate and started another. "I did the same things when I was your age. But if I let the twins get away with breaking the rules then I have to let the others get away with it, too."

"That makes sense." Molly gestured at me to sit. I wasn't much help in the kitchen anyway.

"If you'd like to sneak around with my son, I get it, but if I catch you both we'll be repeating our talk from last night." Molly smiled at me warmly and I nodded. "Just don't tell the twins I said that, I don't want to encourage any more bad behavior from them."


	12. Scout's Honor

HPOV

Harry's train was 15 minutes overdue. I searched the crowd for a small boy with an unruly mop of hair.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger." Harry came up behind me and engulfed me in a hug. It was hard not to tear up. I had missed him so much.

"You're late," I said into his shoulder. We held onto each other tight, it had been a few months since we'd seen each other in person.

"I tried to tell the conductor to speed the train up, but security stopped me before I reached his cabin." We laughed.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"So, when do I get to meet this boy?" Harry had thrown his bag on the ground and sprawled across my bed.

"We're going for dinner tomorrow night." I picked up Harry's discarded bag and set it on my computer chair. "Ginny is coming along, too, so you can both gossip about Fred and me the whole night."

"We'll be drafting your fanfiction on the restaurants napkins." Harry smiled.

"You most certainly will not." I snorted.

"You don't even have to plan your wedding, that's what Ginny and I will be doing while you and Fred are sharing a plate of spaghetti."

"That's how you get yourself uninvited." I laughed when Harry threw a pillow in my direction.

"You wouldn't dare uninvite me! I've been looking forward to this date for weeks!"

"Don't be dramatic." I threw the pillow back at Harry and hit him in the head. His glasses fell to the floor. "We've only had these plans a few days."

"But I've been anticipating it since you've told me about him." Harry flailed his arms to try and grab his glasses from the floor. "Is tomorrow the night you're going to give your body to him?"

"I don't know." I laid on the bed beside Harry and threw my arm over my face. "My anxiety is through the roof. I'm afraid he'll get bored once I give him what he wants."

"Are you still upset about the other girls?" Harry's voice softened. We had talked the previous night about it.

"It's scary. I want to believe that he's genuinely interested in me, but it's all moved so fast I can't push the doubt in my mind that he's just in it to get laid. I don't have much experience with this, it's all so new to me."

"So, what. Even if he moves on right away, I'm sure he'd be a good lay. You don't have to go into it expecting a relationship, you can just go with the flow. That's the beauty of the hook-up culture."

"I don't want a hook-up." I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I really, _really_ like him. My heart aches to think he won't be around forever. When he holds me it feels like I'm floating."

"It always feels like that the first time." Harry took my hand and stared at the ceiling with me. "You think you might be in love with him?"

I cringed. I didn't like the idea of being in love with Fred. I had read countless stories about heartbreak and it was something I never wanted to go through myself.

"Well, the good thing is you have a date with him tomorrow. You can use that as an opportunity to talk to him about where your relationship is going. You never know 'Mione, he might want to date you. You are quite the catch after all."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I didn't have the courage to ask him flat out. How would one even go about having that discussion? _Hey Fred, do you want to go steady or are you just trying to get in my pants?_ I blushed even at the thought of asking him.

I thought about trying to make him jealous. Lavender had said that I had mystery and intrigue. She said I was beautiful, I could possibly get another boy interested in me if I had wanted. But from what I have read, that tends to make situations worse in the long run.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry tapped me on the forehead and smiled. "You want to make him jealous?"

"That sounds like a horrid idea, Harry. What if he thinks I don't like him anymore and stops talking to me?"

"You don't have to find another boy to make him jealous, you have me." Harry stood up and stretched.

"I've already talked about how we're only friends. He would never be jealous of the two of us."

"But I'm sure you've never talked to him about Krum." Harry's smile was wicked.

"Krum? Harry, we barely even held hands."

"But he doesn't know that, all I have to do is mention another boy's name and it'll make him squirm."

"But that's lying, Krum and I never even dated!"

"That's the beauty of it 'Mione." Harry was bouncing with excitement. "Just mention the name of another boy and Fred's mind will do all the work!"

"That's cruel," I mumbled. "I won't play mind games."

"You don't have to! I'll do all the talking."

"You promise you won't take it too far?" I hated myself for even considering.

"Scout's honor."


End file.
